


Heuristic

by Mostlikelyaghost



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Summer of Like, sld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostlikelyaghost/pseuds/Mostlikelyaghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete Wentz is an English teacher with a heuristic teaching method. Mikey Way is the school principal that is rumored to be emotionless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heuristic

Peter Wentz has been a teacher at Belleview High for almost three years now. In his three years, he has excelled. When he first landed the job everyone was iffy on keeping him around. His heuristic teaching methods put everyone on edge. What if the students didn’t learn anything from his experimental teaching methods and it made them all look bad? Not one of them were free of debt so surely none of them could come out unscathed if it ended badly. His boss had faith in him though and kept him around none the less, and since he had taken over the English department morale hasn’t been higher, so he couldn’t be too mad if Pete messed up one day.  
His boss is a strict man with a heart of gold, although most people don't know about the last part. Mikey Way is big on keeping up appearances and knows that you can not run a high school as a friend. He knows how to keep a straight face in public, but if you manage to get close to him he becomes the most cheerful, caring guy in the room. The students fear him, Pete doesn’t.  
Mikey has been Pete’s best friend for about a year and a half, however, during school hours you wouldn’t guess that they knew each other's names. Mikey is really big on looking professional and keeping up appearances, and who would Pete be to deny that it was probably for the best. If the students knew that they were close outside of school they would have a field day. They would take that bit of information and reach as far as they could with their tiny arms.   
One time one of them had seen Ms. Nestor, the ninth grade math teacher, at a cafe with Mr Iero, the advanced music teacher, and automatically assumed they were together, like together-together. To this day they still get asked when the wedding is or if they would ever have kids. Pete finds this ridiculous for a number of reasons, the main one being that Jamia Nestor is dating the art teacher. Another reason this was so preposterous is the fact that the art teacher in question is a female, but Lindsey Ballato is smart enough to know that students can’t know anything about a teacher's personal life, for if they do find out anything they use it to bug the shit out of you till you retire and move as far away as you can. She didn’t want that, so they were careful.  
Pete doesn’t know what he would do if he came into school one day and the entire student body was talking about him and Mr. Way being an item. As much as he wanted it to happen he knew that Mikey was way out of his league, his boss, and a professional. While this bummed Pete out he was okay with it. He had other things to worry about, like how he was going to get a bunch of kids motivated enough to learn to write properly. He was thinking about writing a song on the oxford comma but had no idea how it would work. He gave up and decided to check his Facebook. He had a notification that said Mikey had liked a photo he had posted and he had a friend request from Ray Toro. He didn’t see the harm in accepting it, they had gone to school together and were fairly close. He would soon come to realise that this was a mistake. After acknowledging that Mikey had liked the picture of them going out for ice cream he decided to go to bed and work on the song at school tomorrow. Maybe his class could help him write it or something.  
He woke up late the following morning, which in turn caused him to arrive at the school at the same time as the students. When he walked through the door he could sense something was off, everyone was looking at him weird and talking quietly in groups. Assuming they were just noticing his tardiness he brushed it off and went to his classroom to set things up for the day.  
He soon realised he was wrong. When he had called his first class to silence a hand had shot up.   
“Yes, Ashley?” He asked politely.  
“So you and Mr. Way are an item, yeah?” She asked, throwing him off completely. He wasn't expecting that at all.  
“What gives you that impression. Even if Mr. Way and I did have a relationship, which we do not, you should have no way of knowing about it.” He was nervous. He and Mikey hadn’t seen each other outside of work in like a week, and the only other contact they had was over the phone or the internet, which means they must have been close enough to him to see who he was talking to, kids don’t wait a week to strike. Maybe one of them was stalk-. His paranoid train of thought was cut off by Ashley speaking again.  
“Well Anthony Toro is Ray Toro’s kid brother right, and you are friends with Anthony on facebook. Well, Ray was visiting Anthony last night and his phone went off, Ray told Anthony to get it because he was busy, but it was just facebook so Ray said Anthony could check it and tell him what it said. Then lo and behold it was a notification saying that Mr. Peter Wentz had accepted his friend request, so naturally he felt a need to check up on you, see what your like outside of the suit. He was amazed how often Mr. Way showed up on your timeline flirting or making fuck me eyes at you in your pictures. So naturally we concluded that you two must be dating.” She looked like she knew all of America's secrets right then, like how Bush did 9-11.   
“So wait, someone saw my Facebook page and thinks me and the principal of this school have a secret fling going on? That’s ridiculous, so preposterous that I can’t believe I’m currently hearing it, right here, in real life. You children need to stop buying into silly things and move on. Now we are going to start class now. No if and's or buts.” He feels that if he doesn’t change the subject he might break and confess his feelings. “Today, you are going to write a song about the oxford comma. Try to do your best because you will have to learn the best one and sing it to me for extra credit, good luck.” He passes out paper and lets them get on with it.  
Roughly five minutes later Mikey is knocking on the door looking unusually nervous. He walks in followed by Ms. Banks, the school’s residential supply teacher. He motions for Pete to follow him out and Ms. Banks to take a seat at the chair behind the desk. He leads him to his office and motions for him to sit in the chair opposite to his desk.   
“Have you heard the rumours?” Mikey says in a stressed tone.   
“Well yeah. The kids are just reaching, though, don't worry. We are just two friends being dudes on the internet. It isn’t our fault a bunch of teenagers think otherwise.” This comes out more bitterly than he had originally intended, but he is upset. He wants to be with Mikey but he can’t. It would not be appropriate.  
“You’re right, it’s just, they have a point, you know. I do look at you with fuck me eyes and take up your entire timeline. I like you, Peter. I was just scared to admit it before. I know I shouldn’t do this, but the entire school thinks we are together anyways so I am deciding to fuck it and do it anyways. I think you like me too, so I’m going to ask, Peter Wentz, will you be my boyfriend?” Mikey was nervous as hell, he had hoped Pete would say yes, but he wasn’t too sure that he would as the time went on. Finally, he had opened his mouth to apologise and try to pass this off as a joke when he is suddenly pinned under the head of the English department, his face and mouth being assaulted by kisses. Pete was kissing him like their lives depended on it. He took this as a yes and happily kissed him back. Finally, the students had reached far enough. Students-1 Teachers-0


End file.
